


Love And War

by Malec_Magnificent



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Baz Pitch - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Gampires, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mages, Pain, Simon Snow - Freeform, Vampires, Watford, fluff if you squint, i was forced by a carrot to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Magnificent/pseuds/Malec_Magnificent
Summary: When you are born, you have one mark on each arm. One matches your worst enemy and one matches your soulmate. Simon snow is born with only one mark, what he doesn't know is that Basilton Grimm Pitch has the same curse upon himself too.(Summary sucks I know okay)(I wrote this for someone else, I don't even know what writing is)





	Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Maria made me to write this and since she was the one to make me read carry on, I guess she deserves it. And by 'it' I don't mean a fanfic for her, I mean the angst in it.

When you are born, you have a mark on each arm. One matches your worst enemy's, and one matches your lover's. Your worst enemy will be the one who will bring you the most pain in your life and your soulmate will be the one who will bring you the most happiness and comfort along with love in your life. You don't know which mark is which until you have physical contact with them. When you touch your soul mate, both your and your soulmates marks shine golden. When you touch your enemy's, both your marks shine silver. 

But Simon snow is born with only one mark. Growing up in the orphanage, he never showed his mark to anyone, kept it hidden. He used to wonder if he only had an enemy or soulmate or maybe.......NO, just no.  
While the thought of the former sent a pang of hurt through his chest, the later comforted him but the third possibility was just a big no.

When he turns eleven, his world turns upside down when a man in a strange costume shows up to the orphanage and takes him somewhere far away, Watford.

Soon enough, he learns that the man is called the Mage and he runs Watford, the school of magic. He stays with the Mage for a month while he explains the world of mages to him. When school starts, the crucible decides that has to share his room with Basilton Grimm Pitch, a mysterious dark boy with good looks, not that Simon finds him attractive. He's straight after all. Throughout the year, they make the least interactions possible. 

Simon soon befriends a wise girl named Penelope. Penny is good company but sometimes she quotes her mum a little too much.....  
They are good friends, but Simon can't tell her his secret. A good thing about penny is that she never asks for personal information, something that Simon is very thankful for. By the end of the first year, he is famous all around the school. Known as the Mage's heir, he is gossiped about. 

During the second year, he meets Agatha Lovelace. She's the dream girl of Watford, curly blond hair, beautiful face, graceful and basically every other quality that a well trained Royal would have. They become friends soon after. His life was good, it could have been better if the brooding Pitch hadn't added acetone in his tea and damaged his taste buds for a month. But well, he had gotten his revenge back by pushing him down the stairs in front of everyone, no regrets. 

By third year, him and Agatha are dating. Their relationship is perfect, thankfully, it doesn't affect his and Penny's friendship in any way either. But deep down, Simon is scared. His mark, every night when he lays down alone when Baz is gone to god knows where. He thinks about his mark, what if it matches his enemy's? What if he and Agatha aren't meant to be together? He's never seen Agatha's marks, too scared that they might confirm his fear. Agatha never asks him to show his mark, but he knows that she's curious too. His school life is going well and the Mage has gifted him a sword. Baz remains rude as always, but why wouldn't he be. Simon had thrown all his notes in a nearby well, and Baz had failed potions that year, courtesy of Simon. And as a payback, Baz had hexed him so that a spider would pop up whenever Simon is doing something important. 

By fourth year, he knows something is up with Baz. He used to fall asleep early during the past years but this year he is suffering from insomnia. That's when he starts to notice the fact that Baz leaves after dinner and doesn't come back to their room until early morning. Not that he cares about him, but he can't help but wonder where he is gone to during the nights? Sometimes when he returns, there is blood on his sleeves. But he never confronted him on the topic, he was a Pitch after all. He's never seen him out in the shining sun. Penny thinks he's crazy, but he's almost sure that Baz is a vampire, and a very typical one at that. Always grumpy, brooding, dark, secretive, mysterious, interesting, handsome....okay maybe Simon just thinks too much about him. 

It's the fifth year when his and Baz's small arguments and pranks on each other transformed into something serious. Well...he was the Mage's heir and Baz was a Pitch, how else could it be?

He was having a walk through the forest to meet the fairies and give them the invitation to the Mage's joint meeting with magical creatures. Penny's brother was appointed for the task but he insisted on going instead because he was in the mood for a walk anyway. 

He was lost in thought when Baz appeared out of nowhere. He jumped in surprise and Baz started laughing, and then before he could say anything, Baz started chanting in some unknown language. It was a few seconds later that a ravenor demon appeared in front of him. Somehow, Baz escaped in a glimpse and then it was just Simon and the demon. 

Shadowhunters were not allowed on Watford lands so he knew that he had to summon his sword. Chanting under his breath, he called for his sword. The demon has scratched his arms and they were bleeding but he managed to cut its head off thanks to the Mage's years of training him. Had he not been able to do so, he would have been dead, dead, dead. 

His revenge....he still winced at the thought of it because it wasn't a very pleasant memory for either of them. He had ran straight to their room while Baz was out there doing god knows what. Hurting your roommate was forbidden but there was no rule against damaging their property. So he had ran through everything in the vampires closet and found the box that Baz always hid in the last drawer under his sweaters. He put the box on the bedside table and 'open simsim'ed it. But it seemed that there was some powerful spell upon it because it stayed tightly shut.  
He used 'what's inside' 'khulja khazana' 'open up' 'what's in the box', but they proved no use at all and the box remained locked. Frustrated, he calls penny.

"Simon! It's 3 am! This better be important or I'll do the humdrum a favor and finish you myself!" Penny's voice comes from the other side.

"Listen Penny, I'll explain to you tomorrow. Do you know any strong opening or unlocking spells?" He asks desperately.

"Do you want me to come? What are you up to Simon?" She asks and her voice has a serious undertone. 

"Umm nothing important, just please tell me if you know any unlocking spells that we aren't thought," He says quickly.

"Ugh, okay so um, there's this spell I've heard mum use sometimes, but you are not to tell anyone about it, understood?," She asks, her voice stern but sounds tired at the same time. 

"Yes yes, now please tell me," Simon says.

"Alohomora, and make sure nobody hears you use it,"

"Okay, I'll make sure, thanks Penny, you're a lifesaver!" He says quickly and ends the call. Putting his phone in his pocket, he turns back towards the box. He takes his wand out and hold it over the box and swishes it over the box, "Alohomora!," He says and flicks his. He hears a 'click' and the box is unlocked now. Slowly he reaches for it and opens it up, inside the box is......a photo? 

It is turned over but he wonders how much importance would just a picture hold if there are such strong spells over it. With trembling fingers he turns it over, and it's a picture of Baz's mother, with a very young Baz in her arms. Both are smiling and if he said that picture isn't the most heartwarming thing ever, he would be lying. Principal Pitch looks beautiful and Baz looks........alive.

His cheeks are chubby and red, looks like he's was around the age of four. His little fingers are wrapped around the pendant of his mothers necklace, his eyes are shining and his little smile is everything. In his five whole years in Watford, he's never seen Baz smile truly. There are always the evil smirks and laughters but never a real genuine smile.  
Looking at Mrs Pitch, he realized whom he got his sharp piercing gaze and those high cheekbones from. Even when smiling, she somehow kept her serious exterior. 

The loud banging on the locked door was what brought him back to the present. He hadn't realized how long he had been starring with that photo in his hand, he had even forgot the stinging feeling on his arms, he was sitting on the bed now. He got up and walked to the door, the photo still in his hand when he heard Baz's voice on the other side of the wooden door.

"WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?!!! OPEN UP SNOW!" He was screaming. 

That's when he realized why he had actually locked the door. It felt wrong, Crowley, it felt so wrong but what Baz had done that day, he deserved a payback. So he put the photo in a plate on the part of floor where the carpet wasn't covering and spelled it 'Into smoke and ashes' and it slowly started burning. That's when he heard Baz use a spell to unlock the room. He walked inside and Simon could swear that he saw pure agony and hate in Baz's eyes when they fell upon the burning picture that was now half gone into ashes. There was only one advantage that Simon had, Baz couldn't hurt him in their room. The vampire stood there, looking at the the photo and then he did something that surprised Simon. A single tear ran down his cheek and then he was sobbing uncontrollably, running to the ashes and kneeling on the floor, not caring if he caught fire, desperately trying to find an unharmed piece of paper in the ashes. But his hands were just covered with gray ashes and he lifted them up to his face. Staring them while tears were flowing down his cheeks. Then he turned his face towards Simon, staring at him with his red eyes, Simon could feel him staring right into his soul. He had never seen Baz so much broken and vulnerable, without any mask or filter. Baz had left that night, without saying anything. The next day, he was acting so much casual Simon almost thought it was a dream until Penny asked him why he asked for the spell. He didn't want to lie to his best friend but he had to. The rest of the year, instead of mischievous stares and smirks from his roommate, he got cold hateful stares that would kill him if stares could kill and he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss those smirks.

 

During sixth year, him and Agatha break up. During the Christmas break, Agatha had found her soulmate who was a normal. He feels heartbroken because he loved Agatha, had dreamed of a future with her. But maybe this was for better good, maybe he wasn't supposed to find love after all, maybe .......... he was jinxed. 

That would explain the only mark on his arm, why his parents left him in the children's shelter, why he didn't have any relatives who cared about him, he only had penny, but for how long? They part and agree on being just friends.  
Penny however, had been by his side during his heartbreak. It's a Saturday evening, Penny as usual sits on his broody roommates bed. How she manages to get into the boys building, he will never find out. Simon is just talking about his break up with Agatha and how he will never find his soulmate when his eyes catch penny's and he realizes penny is making the face that she usually makes when she wants to say something.

"What is it?", he asks softly.

"Umm, Simon, I have something to tell you," she says quietly, her voice is always soft spoken. 

'Oh wow Simon, get ready' he says to himself as he braces himself for penny to tell him they can't be friends. He's jinxed after all, who would love him?

"I...uh....I found my soulmate. It was a couple of days before your break up. I wanted to tell you but you were really upset the past few days, I just couldn't," She says while giving him a soft smile.

Simon returns the smile, maybe their friendship would last a few more years! He just raises a single eyebrow and penny knows he's asking for more information. So she sits there and 'Some like it hot's the kettle and tells him about her boyfriend and how they met. He was a mage too thankfully. He was the only son of Mr Bunce's trusted friend. He was traveling along with his father and they stayed at her house. The next day he had accidentally dropped some ink onto his shirt and she saw the matching marks when he took it off. 

"I almost screamed Simon! It was embarrassing!" She said while Simon laughed and then proceeded to tell him about how she had been crushing him for so long and how she was scared as to how to find a way to touch him. 

"Mum says that she was in Watford when she met dad. She was trying to use a broomstick but fell and dad was nearby so he came to help her stand up and that's how they found out." 

"So you fell too?" Simon said trying to look serious but bursts into laughter the next second. 

"NO, YOU IDIOT! I showed him my mark on purpose, who knew he would run to me and grab my hand right after getting a glimpse of it," She said while giving Simon that dorky smile he loved. 

"Penny..." He said, his voice was somehow sad now.

"Yes?" She asked, worried.

"What does it feel like?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. But he saw Penny looking at him, trying to understand what he meant.

"I...I mean, when you had physical contact and your marks glowed, what does it feel like?" He asks hesitantly and slowly.

"Oh that! It felt magical, I've never felt something like that in my whole life. It's like...you feel so much content and complete and then you feel this unlimited happiness and it's just so much hard to explain with words but you'll know when you feel it," She says grinning widely. 

 

'I don't even know if I'll ever feel it or not' he says to himself. Simon always loved how Penny's eyes shine when she talk about something she's passionate about or something she's interested in. He really loves her and they have been friends for so long. Maybe he could trust her? No, what kind of question was that, of course he trusted her. They had survived the Humdrums attack only because of her. He could tell her. Realizing that Simon is thinking about something very important, she reaches for his hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She jokes, but her words have a serious undertone.

Suddenly the room feels so much empty and quiet. Simon takes a deep breath,

"Penny, there's something I want to tell you,"

She nods, gesturing for him to continue.

He silently lifts up his sleeves and holds out both wrists and hears a sharp and loud gasp coming from penny. He isn't ready for how penny is going to react but he had kept this secret to himself for long enough. He couldn't help but take it off his chest finally.

"Simon, this...it's impossible!" Her eyes are wide and there is a look of utter shock on her face.

"I...I just...I don't know, this has been bothering me since forever! I don't know, I don't know if I have an enemy or a lover! This mark has been hurting me for so long Penny! I can't take it anymore! What is this supposed to mean? Why me? Will I forever be alone? I can't do this anymore... I just can't, " his last sentence is barely above a whisper as he breaks down and Penny hugs him tightly.

She holds him and as he cries his heart out on her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to comfort him. Her heart broke to realize how many years he had to keep it to himself. But also fascinated, she has never read about such a..... She's doesn't know what to call it, a curse?

By sixth year, he had stopped worrying about his mark. Penny had been more than supporting and there are many other things that concerned him. He thought his life would be the same without Baz, but oh he was so wrong. He was proven wrong the moment the new school session started and Baz wasn't there. But it was strange, Baz always left for holidays too, why was he feeling worried this time? For some unknown reason, he felt.....empty?

He was just used to Baz's cold glares in the dining hall everyday, his little snores when he actually slept that he denied with oh so much dignity, the way he always looked at Simon in an unexplainable complex way which was probably because he was plotting against him...right?

 

The Humdrums return, Baz's disappearance, The Mage putting so many responsibilities onto him, the message from Mrs Pitch when the veil had been lifted. He just felt tired. He wanted an escape but he knew very well that there was none. Everyday he would go to check the attendance register to see if Baz had showed up or not, he asked around the school daily and checked the sports ground regularly but there was no sign of the Pitch. Penny was attending some meetings with her father in the normals worlds and him and Agatha weren't really fond of each other anymore. 

He was just sitting in his room that day, too tired to go to the dining hall when he felt it. He just did, there's no other explanation. He ran across the corridors, down the stairs and towards the hall and there he stood. Looking charming as ever, Basilton Grimm Pitch was back. 

For some unknown reason, he felt a wave of relief rush through him. For some unknown reason, he just wanted to run to him and give him a bone crushing hug. And that very moment, their eyes met. Baz always kept a cool posture, but his eyes, they looked so much vulnerable and held so many feelings Simon had to look away. He couldn't understand it, maybe he didn't want to.

They were both back in their room in the evening, ignoring each other's presence expertly as usual. Baz's stares were cold once again. He wonders where he was gone, he can't ask of course. Maybe he found his soulmate? He would be happy for Baz if that was the case. Although Baz would never admit it, Simon knew he felt lonely. Maybe that was why he was always so mean to others, but if he had found his soulmate then why would he still be so rude? But where was he gone to?

Days pass and the burden and guilt is eating him alive, he wants to tell Baz about his mothers message but how is he supposed to so? After what he did in fifth year....

It's the middle of night and it's one of the rare nights when Baz is in his bed and not in the catatombs. He shifts so that he can face him now, he knows that the vampire is awake. 

"Baz?" It's almost a whisper but he's sure that his roommate heard him.

"What is it Snow?" He turns so that they can be face to face, Simon can feel him closer than he is but their beds aren't really that far from each other either.

"There's something you need to know, about when you were gone," he says quietly.

"If it's about how much happy you were in my absence, I already know," He huffs, the room is dark but he can see Baz rolling his eyes in the moonlight. 

"This is serious..... Your....your mother.....she....uh she came back to visit," He says and suddenly Baz sits up. Looking at him with his eyes wide open.

"Shut up snow! You have no right to talk about her, especially lying about her." Baz says. 

"I promise, I know you wouldn't believe me because of....well what happened. But it's the truth. I promise I'm not lying," He says quickly, trying to reassure Baz that he wouldn't joke on such a sensitive topic. What he did two years ago, he regrets it, every single day and he wants to apologize but he can't gather the courage to do so. He doesn't even think he deserves being forgiven for what he did. 

"Yeah whatever, you need better than that," Baz says and shifts so he is facing the ceiling now and closes his eyes to sleep.

"She...she wants you to avenge her death, Nicholas, that's the name she said before she left," Simon says despite Baz pretending that he isn't listening.

"Baz, can you please stop acting like a child and ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING!?!?" Simon screams at him. He's had enough of it.

"And how can I believe this isn't one of your jokes Snow?!" He snaps at him, his voice more rude and hateful than ever.

"BECAUSE I REGRET WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" Simon says and his eyes are teary now. Baz just stares at him for what seems like an eternity before standing up.

"This better not be a lie, or else rules or not, I will do the Humdrums job myself," Baz says looking at him with his fiery eyes.

His mother was here, to meet him. He grabs his shoes and starts to tie the laces, swearing that he wouldn't spend a second in peace until he finds this Nicholas. He walks towards the door when a hand holds his arm and turns him around.

"What do you want Snow?" He asks harshly, his voice filled with poison. Because he isn't sure if he can keep up his mask if he uses a softer tone. And then Simon just keeps staring at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish with no words coming out. 'Bloody Hell Snow' he thinks as he walks past the door and down the stairs and then makes his way towards the woods. But he senses Simon following him, 'vampire instincts' he thinks and ignores the thick headed ginger.

"BAZ! WAIT!" He turns to see Simon running after him and stops walking. Folding his arms over his chest, he waits for a panting Simon to say whatever he wanted to say so badly.

"Where were you?" He finally asks, and suddenly the whole forest feels strangely quiet. Just the sound of Simon bloody Snow panting to catch his breath. The question hits him hard, how is he supposed to share his worst memories with the heartbreaker and hope for sympathy in return?

He runs, just keeps running until he is sure that the redhead is far away from him with no clue of his location. But why would Simon care for him? He's been hurting him for years after all. Physically, mentally, hell, even emotionally. It's a little before morning when he returns back to the school grounds and starts his search in the library.

Simon was left alone in the woods that night, his question left unanswered. He walked back to his room, too tired to use any portal spells and crashed on the bed. 

It was a week later when the dragon attacked Watford, being the Mage's heir, he went forward to defend his home. But soon enough he realized that the dragon could be sent back without causing any harm. And that's when the brooding vampire appeared, singing a well known lullaby to send the dragon away. 

"MOVE AWAY SNOW!" 

He yelled at him, but Simon was more stubborn than anyone. His feet were planted firmly on the ground and it didn't look like he intended to move anytime soon. Simon continued singing to the point where he fell to his knees, the spell was strongly energy consuming. But he didn't stop, he carried on with the lullaby. It was when the dragon left when Simon saw him turn more pale than it was possible for a vampire. He collapsed on the grass and closed his eyes. 

"Baz?" Simon asked and moved closer. That was when he felt what was so near to the emptiness he feels near the humdrum. Baz had used much more magic than he should have to send that dragon away. He started panicking, he knew what happened to mages who used more magic than they could. 

Baz opened his eyes again and their eyes met, and he felt like as if he knew what to do. He closed his eyes and held the vampires hand. 

Baz grasped his hand tightly and then, he broke all barriers and sent his magic to the raven haired boy. While he shared his strength, he tried to concentrate on the flow but it felt like it was taking everything from him, he was now feeling the emptiness that Baz was feeling a few moments ago. His eyes couldn't see clearly but he heard Baz screaming for him to stop. He feels dizzy, but why did Baz ask him to stop? Was it hurting him? 

He finally lets go of his roommates hand and collapses, too tired to give attention to anything. There is a similar voice of someone screaming, but he can't focus onto it. He feels empty, like all magic has been taken away from him. He couldn't sense the fi miler feeling of magic around him anymore. It felt empty, so much empty. Maybe he's going die? Who would care anyways? 

He came back to his senses a few minutes later when Baz's hand grasped his hand tightly. He opened his eyes and looked around to notice a few things before darkness took him away back again, the dragon was gone, the Mage was there, and Baz, his eyes were red from crying and he was screaming at him.

*******

He felt empty, like as if he was going to die. At least he would die knowing that he saved Watford, not that he cared about any of them. He had accepted his fate, he was breathing his last breaths when he heard his voice.

"Baz?" 

Then he feels his touch and he could swear he had never felt something like this before. He doesn't know what is happening but somehow he felt like he was coming back to life. Slowly he opens his eyes while Snows eyes are closed as he is sending his magic to Baz. He feels more and more alive with every passing second, but he can see Simon looking more and more tired and exhausted. It's when he totally comes back to his senses when he sees it, and his breath hitches. His only mark that he had been hiding for his whole life, it's shining. But instead of gold or silver, it's shining pure white. His gaze diverts towards Simon arms and although his sleeves are long, he can see white rays coming out of his right arm. It's too much for Baz to process. 'Simon Snow, it was you all along' he thinks to himself. He is sitting now but Simon is in the state that he was in a few moments ago. Simon gave him his magic, Simon saved his life........but he was losing his own now. 

"SIMON STOP!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP!!!"

Baz was on the verge of tears, why did Simon Bloody Snow have to be so much stubborn? 

"SIMON PLEASE STOP!" He says, tears now flowing like a river down his cheeks. Simon starts looking pale, more pale than ever. He slowly lets go of Baz's hands and closes his eyes.

"No...no....no....come back....please come back......Simon, open your eyes....please! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!!!"

He doesn't know what's happening in their surroundings, he doesn't care. He can't hear anything, see anything other than the body of his soulmate lying limp on the ground. He felt numb, empty form the core. He just closed his eyes, what was the meaning of life anymore? 

He spent his whole life hiding his mark, feeling hurt and lonely, because he thought he was the only one who was cursed. His mother died when he was just a child, his father never truly loved him, the whole school despised him, the love of his life was happily in a relationship and wasn't even capable of being attracted to him and he didn't even have a friend.He spent his whole life thinking that maybe the mark meant he was supposed to have nobody in his life. But he did, he had Simon Bloody Snow. 

He opens his eyes again and finds himself on a hospital bed. He sits up, looking around to see Simon on the bed beside his. He instantly gets up and rushes to his side, Simon is in a hospital gown and his arms are visible now so is his mark. It's the exact same as the one as he has on his arm. There are nurses by his side, looking at their marks and talking in a hushed tone. 

"Is he...is he alive?" He asks instantly.

"Yes, but he has gone into a coma and...." They hesitate, trying to avoid looking at him in the eye. 

"And?" He asks, his voice is low and he is feeling more scared than he has ever felt.

"He has lost his magic," 

No

No

No

Just No

And that's when he finally realized what his only mark meant. They were meant to bring each other the worst pain and the most happiness, not two different people. That's when he realizes why their marks shined white instead of gold or silver. He felt like his knees were giving out. But he didn't matter right now, the boy who lost his magic to save Baz's life did.

He waited until nightfall and thought. He couldn't just let Simon leave him. Who knew how long he would stay in coma, nobody knew if he would even get out of the coma alive. He was a Mage who lost his magic, any other Mage would've died instantly. But Simon was so strong, and Baz wanted to spend eternity staring into those deep blue eyes.

He knew what he had to do.

He was discharged from hospital the same night, instead of just going to his room, he called Penelope who was in her home. She had been invited to attend some meeting with her father. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Comes her voice from the other side.

"Penelope, this is Baz," He says with a serious and rushed tone.

"If you called to ask me if I know Simons worst fear or the best way to prank him, you are wasting your time Pitch," She says, her voice neutral.

"No, isten Penny this is serious....something happened," He says, he has never called her Penny but he's too much worried about Simon to care. Then he proceeds to tell her about what happened, the dragon, him almost dying, Simon saving him, their marks and Simons current situation. There is no voice coming from the other side except for the faint sound of sobs. 

"I need your permission for something. He's my soulmate but your opinion matters the most." He says, now hesitant.

"What is it?" Penny asks quietly, her voice holding deep sadness.

"I....I am a vampire. I...uh....Simon would survive if I turn him," He says, ready for Penny's reaction. If she wanted to turn him in, let it be. His life didn't have any meaning anymore anyways. If Penny didn't allow him, he wouldn't turn Simon. 

"I know, Simon knew," She lets out a small chuckle, "He kept saying that you are a vampire, and he never despised it though,"

Baz is hit hard by that statement. He always knew people will hate him for whom he truly is. But now he knew that Simon didn't, he knew he wasn't in love with the redhead all these years for nothing. 

"And about turning him, I love Simon. I can't just let him go and if there's a way then I'm in," She says, her voice hoarse from crying but her tone firm.

"Okay then, thank you," He says and ends the call, making his was straight to the hospital wing.

He walks into the room where Simon is being kept while making sure nobody sees him. He walks closer to the immobile body on the bed but he knows that Simon can listen to him. He looks at the love of his life, he looks more skinny than he ever was, his skin paler than vampires.

"What have you done to yourself my love?" Baz says as he strokes his cheek with his thumb. Then he leans downward towards his neck. He hates doing this, hates himself for it. He never chose to be a vampire but he came in terms with it, maybe Simon would too. Simon would hate him for this, but he could take that. 

As long as he could hear Simon, see into those beautiful eyes he fell in love with during fifth year, he didn't care if what he heard was an 'I hate you' instead of 'I love you' and he didn't care if what he saw was cold stares instead of loving ones. He'd rather have Simon alive and hating him than dead and never knowing that he wasn't meant to be forever alone. 

He just leans down quickly and bites him. He tries to make it as quick as he can and stands back again, holding Simons hand and waiting for the venom to do its work. Few more minutes and Simon will be back. 

******

Simon has been feeling nothing for the past hours, he can think but not quite clearly and he can't move. He doesn't know how long has passed since the encounter with the dragon. It's all dark and time does not make sense anymore. He's ready to let go but then he hears a voice whispering something softly to him. It seems familiar but his brain can't properly grasp on the source of it. 

And then he feels a sting on his neck, it is faint but he feels it. It's a few moments later when he feels a surge of energy run through his body. It's not magic, and it feels unfamiliar and unknown, he feels like as if there is electric current moving around his body, waking him up. He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself staring into his roommates. 'What is Baz doing here?' He thinks to himself, maybe he's here to kill him? 

He can't feel his magic anymore, but he feels something else in his veins. He wants to get up and call for help but there is something changing inside him and it's too overwhelming. His body feels more and more cold with every passing second, he can't feel his heart beating anymore, he panics. What is happening?

He is not breathing anymore, but he's alive. He stands up trying to breath but it's like there is nothing to pull into his lungs. Did he die? Is he in afterlife? Why is Baz here? Did he die too? 

His questions are soon answered when there is a sharp pain in his gums, he cries out. He can feel another two pairs of teeth growing above where his incisors are. 

 

He's a vampire. 

Baz.

Baz did this to him. He looks at Baz who is standing still in the dark room, not being able to look at Simon in the eye.

"Why?" He asks, his voice breaking.

Baz doesn't say anything, he just looks at Simon and rolls up his sleeve. 

His mark...

Simon passes out.

 

He opens his eyes to find himself in Penny's house. He sits up, looking around, Penny gasps and there's a sleeping Baz on the couch. He brings his fingers up to his mouth, his fangs are sharp. He knows that he is a vampire now and it was not a dream, Baz did it to him. The memories from last night come back to his mind.....the mark.

"Penny? I can't feel my magic," He says slowly, looking confused. His eyes are glossy and his body is shaking. He has been a Mage all along and one of the most powerful Mages ever, his magic meant everything to him. The pain from the knowledge tears him apart from the inside, he had never been so much hurt. He feels empty without his magic.

Penny hugs him tightly in return and then tells him about what happened, about how he lost his magic, about how he was going to loose his life and how Baz had to do this. 

"Now I get it Penny, he is the one who brought me the worst pain and he will bring me the most happiness," He says, wiping his tears and now looking at the sleeping body on the couch"

"Simon, he loves you so much, I had never seen him so much broken," Penny says quickly before her mum calls her and she leaves.

He gets up, and is amazed at how much energetic he feels. He's much faster than before and his vision is more sharp than ever. He cautiously walks towards Baz who is still sleeping. He wants to hate Baz for what he did to him, but now he knows why. Baz saved his life, he was his soulmate. 

"Baz....wake up," he says while shaking his shoulder slightly. He just wants to see at their matching marks once again, to know that this isn't a dream.

 

********

Baz opens his eyes and almost jumps when Simon grabs his arm and rolls up his sleeve. Blue eyes open up wide and tears fall down. What happens next is something Baz had never expected to happen, Simon kisses him. The kiss is filled with so many emotions, it is slow and desperate as if their lives depended on it. Baz kisses back with just as much passion while his fingers run through bronze curls.

"I forgive you," Simon whispers and buries his face in the crook of Baz's neck. Baz hugs back just as tightly while both of them cry on each other's shoulders. They don't know how long they have been in each other's embrace when the click of the door startles them.

"You guys are such gampires," Penny says, walking inside with a tray in her hand holding two bowls of chopped fruits.

"Gampires?" Simon asks, taking the bowl of fruits from Penny and sitting besides Baz.

"Gay vampires," She says almost casually and Baz almost chokes on his piece of apple.

 

~~~~~~~~

It has been three years since Simon was turned, he had trouble and difficulty at first during feeding but eventually he had gotten used to it. They both graduated from Watford after defeating the Humdrum. Simon didn't have magic anymore, he felt down sometimes but he had come in terms with it. He didn't even regret it, if he could go back in time, he would do just what he had previously done. Him and Baz lived in an apartment in the normals world now, everything was well. Baz pursued a career in Magical Creatures Studies and Simon got admission in a normals university with fake documents thanks to Mr.Bunce and was currently studying psychology.

It just just a usual weekend in the life of Simon Snow and Baz Pitch today. Baz came back from a meeting and Simon had just finished his assignment. They both had a cup of tea and Baz talked about the meeting and how Penelope Winchester had told him that she would be visiting them soon along with her husband, Sam. 

After tea, they both walked towards the park hand in hand where they met the local artist who often drew in the park, Nini. She was handing everyone M&ms. 

"Hey Nini, what is this for?" Simon asked, amused as he popped the packet open and threw some of the sweets into his mouth. 

"My work has been accepted into a gallery downtown, you guys can come and have a look too!" She said, grinning at them. 

Both of them returned the smile and continued their walk. While Simon was talking about some sort of mental state where you are extremely dumb, Baz's hand went to the box in his pocket and he got on one knee instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Carrot, When I said the will both be dead in the end, I also told you that you are dumb. Because I never said they will die, and by dead, I meant vampires ORRRR should I say Gampires.


End file.
